


Lizalfos

by NeonDreams



Series: Slut of the Wild [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Nipple Licking, Tongue Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams
Summary: Link finds a camp of lizalfos.
Relationships: Link/Lizalfos
Series: Slut of the Wild [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049714
Kudos: 12





	Lizalfos

Link knew the Lanayru Wetlands were full of lizalfos. Hopefully they would be fooled by the mask he found. He walked into the camp already naked. It was easier this way. The lizalfos all watched him and came over. One of them flicked out their tongue, licking over his nipple. He moaned and bit his lip. They did it again, more deliberately licking his nipple. Another licked his other nipple. A third grabbed him and pushed him down, a thick tongue pushing into his hole. Link cried out in pleasure, the tongue going so deep inside him. He moaned as he was tongue fucked then gasped as he was pushed onto his back. A second then third tongue pushed into his hole while two others continues to lick his nipples. He gasped when he felt a tongue wrap around his cock, then screamed when they sent a short burst of electricity through him. He moaned and came hard.  
The lizalfos didn't stop for hours until they were bored of him. Link crawled away once he had the strength.


End file.
